seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 21
Back on the Attack Pirates ship, Hiroka has finally reached her limit. "Faust!" She cried, clutching into her heart. "It's time." A tear ran along her face. "No! Not yet!" He rushed over there. "Hang on just a little longer." He pulled out a small, slightly crushed plant from his pocket. "Here. This is my only power plant left. It'll slow down the aging process." He hands it to her, "It won't last long. But it's all we got." "I came stand this!!" Shouted Airi. "Lately we've just been going for the ride!" Everyone looked at her. "We've became soft. This is the power of the Grand Line... We have to try harder. We can't let Kent do this on his own anymore. We need to step up. Jericho and Raion can't always be the ones we can count on. We need to count on ourselves." She jumps off the ship and rushes into the forest. "Airi!!" Called Faust. "Damn." "She's right. We're useless now." Said Wayward. "I think it's time for us to pull our own weight." His arms turned into giant dragon like wings and he flew off. "Hold on!!" Shouted Zero as he jumped on his back. "Our crew is falling apart." Exclaimed Faust. "C'mon Kent. Hurry up. There's no telling what they're gonna do." "Quit your bitching." Fea, standing tall and proud, looks at the crew from the island. "If you trust your captain, then do it! He will get this done." The entire crew looks down, admitting her point. Wayward looks to Fea, and asks a question. "What about your captain?" "He's an idiot, but strong. He'll be okay." - Tack was thrown into a tree, and barely stood up. The older Chrono held an unconscious body of Hyperion and Brog, and smirked. "Young People these days. Don't know how stupid they are." The older Chrono drops Both Hyperion and Brog and jumps down to Tack. He grabs him by his hair and yanks him up. "You remind me of an idiot I used to know...what was his name? Fluffy?" "I'm not Fluffy, I'm TACK! Tack kicked Chrono in the face. Chrono snarls, and karate chops Tack in the neck. Tack drops, and Chrono grins. - Kent laid there crouching and hacking, his eyes bloodshot. He looked up and the cackling Chrono as he approached him. "Poor Newgate. Brought down by a time bomb. After all that blasting about moving through time." Said Chrono as he lets out a loud laugh. "No. I'm just a little tired." Kent got to his feet and wiped the sand and sweat from his brow. "Besides. I got a few more tricks up my sleeves." He opens his palm. "Gia Gia no Beetle." A small silver beetle formed from gears that grew from Kent's wrist. "Now little guy. I need you to give Jericho a message." Chrono watches Kent whisper at the small bug. "Are you high?" "Nope. Calling a friend. Speaking of friends, that guy is not one of mine." Chrono feels a knife go through his heart, and looks down. "KAKAKKAAKKAKAKKA! YOU WERE SO HIGH, AT THE TOP OF YOUR MOUNTAIN, WEREN'T YOU?! NOW LOOK AT YOU! PATHETIC! KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKK!" Caramel was laughing, and did a side kick at Chrono's face. "DAMN CLOWN!!" Chrono elbows Caramel and holds a blue energy ball to his wound. "Reverse!!" He yelled as he yanked the nice out his back. He gasps rapidly for air as he stares at Caramel. "Newgate can wait. I'll kill you first!!"" His wound healed as he lunged for Caramel. Two time bombs form in his hands, "DIE!!" He flings one after another, circling the clown. Afterwards he snapped his fingers and they exploded simultaneously. A large eruption of sand and dust shot up high. "Damn clown." "Gia Gia no GŌREMU!!!" Chrono turned around to see a large gear golem towering over him. "This will be the only time I will thank that clown." Chrono looks back at Caramel then back at the golem. "I just can't seem to get a break." The large golem rose its bulky mechanical fist and slammed it, Chrono jumped backwards with his back to a tree. The golem fired a punched directly towards him. Chrono jumped over the fist as it made a large hole in the ground. He ran up the arm, slowly embedding himself with Busoshoku Haki. Upon reaching the shoulder he jumped high in Lthe air and kicked the head of the golem knocking out several gears and metal plates. The golem creaked and let out a roar as it used it's other hand to fling Chrono away, landing in a tree. The golems arms separately changed, his left into a mini gun, and the right into an axe. "CHRONO!!!!!" Creaked the golem. "Well.....that's unexpected." - In the forest Airi dashes through the trees. "I can't take it anymore.. Hiroka doesn't have that much time left." Tears fell as she hopped through the trees. - Riker broke his hand, using the drill to cut the boats. "Damn, any luck Lester?" "My sword broke on contact sir. Even my punch in my Mandrill form broke." "What broke?" "The arm." Riker looked to the battle, and growled. He wasn't helping one bit. "Best we leave sir." "No. I want them to know I was the true reson why they live." "Sir?" "Sometimes, I just want people to respect me again." - The large golem let out a roar, "CHRONO!!!!" It began to rip out Teresa launch them into the air. Chrono sat in the trees with his eyes wide open. "How can I take out that damn golem." He began to scratch his chin and observed. "I got it." He stood up in the branches and dashed to the giant. "Time Bomb!!" He launched out a large blue ball with a clock on it. On contact it ages the leg of the golem. The golem roars on anguish and stomps on the ground around Chrono. The ground shatters and a shockwave flows through sending Chrono into the air. "CRAP!!" He fixes himself mid air and sends two more time bombs at the golem before landing into the ground. The chest plates of the golem turned to rust and fell to the ground. The golem puts forward the mini gun arm and shoots several bullets around Chrono's area. The bullets bombarded Chrono's body and everything around him. Chrono sat up, his clothes tattered, his body damaged. "I've had enough." He stood up and opened his arms wide. "TIME LORD: CHRONOS!!!!" A large clock the size of a mountain appeared before him, the hands moving with insane speed around the clock. Going around and around then stopping at 12:00. "RELEASE!!" He clapped and a shockwave emitted from the clock. In destructive force it destroyed the Golem. Kent was flung out, he rose his head to look at Chrono as he fell to the ground. "Gia Gia no MINI GAN!!" He puts his hands together and a mini gun formed, shooting larges amounts of gear like bullets. Chrono made a time bubble around him, aging the gears to dust. - "GOMU GOMU NO... DRILL!" The attack strikes Chrono in the chest, and is the first one to make him bleed. He drops Tack and backs up, clutching onto his wound. "Damn brat!" He grips his heart and coughs up blood. "I'm getting too old for this." He extends his arm and shoots a volley of gray orbs. "Time Lord: CLOCKWORK!!" The bray orbs became one, forming into a large man with a silver staff. "He's your enemy." Said Chrono. "Yes master." Said the Giant man. "It doesn't matter." Tack rose his fist in the air. "I'll kick his ass too."' "Die, puny man." The giant was slashed by Brog, and Brog growled. "DON'T THINK I'LL GO DOWN FROM A PIRATE! EVER!" "At my age I'm more like a former pirate." Said Chrono. He looked up at the Giant. "Kill him. For get about the smaller one. He's mine." "Yes master." Bleated the giant as he swung his silver staff at Brog. Brog slashed the pole stopping it in its tracks. He forced the staff down and charged for the giant. "Damn Human. You are in the presence of a time lord!" He reared for another swing. "TIME LORD?! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE KING OF SPACE AND TIME! HE'S A PIRATE!" Brog kicks the giant in the chest, and slams his sword in the giants chest. The giant falls, and Brog decapitates him. Chrono, looks surprised. "That was quick." "Trust me pirate. You haven't seen quick." "Then show me." He pulls out a small silver clock. "I'll give you 5 minutes. 5 minutes to beat me, and I won't hold back." "Damn pirate!" "What? You want more time? Too bad." A small gray orb appears in his hand and he throws it high up in the air. It explodes and travels in several different directions. "What the hell was that?!" Brog Growled. "A signal. You have 5 minutes before the end." "I'LL GIVE YOU 10 SECONDS TO PRAY BEFORE I END YOU!" Brog rushed at Chrono, and stabbed the air. Chrono dodged it, and reverse kicked Brog in the face. Brog fell, and Chrono stood on his face. "Any last words marine?" "Yes. I was a distraction. NOW!" Hyperion and Tack strike Chrono from behind, making him fall. "Time Keeper Chrono. You are under arrest." Said Hyperion with a sound of success. He puts sea prism stone handcuffs on the old man and jumps with joy. "YES!! I caught a man worth 550,000,000!! I could get a promotion." "Not to rain on your parade." Included Chrono, "But I'm not from your time. So to them you just caught an old man." Brog stands up, and points the sword at Chrono's neck. "Mr. Hyperion, I respect your work... Or the work you will do. Would you like to execute this pirate, or should I?" "I can't answer that. I hold no authority over you in this time. First I would take him to the government if I were you, or report his capture. Then whatever they decide. That'll be his fate." Brog starts to grumble, and picks up Chrono. "I know it is. One rule I don't like. Now, all we need is the rest of the pirates. That includes you Tack! I only let you join us, because your the smaller threat! But when this is over, I will send you to jail. Then, you will be publicly executed to Den Den Mushis across the 4 blues. GOT IT?!" "Yes Brog." "Good. What do you think Hyperion? Was I following protocol there?" "As far as I know. Yes." - Chrono laid on the ground surrounded by a pile of rust and sand. "Damn Newgate." In the sky a gray orb flies and lands next to him, "That old coot finally bit the dust. Damn." He gets to his feet and grabs the orb. "So this is whats left of Clockwork. It'll be enough." He absorbed the orb and looks in the direction that Kent fell in. Dashing through the trees, Kent cut down everything in his way. "CHRONO!!!" He shouted full of anger. Once be reached the opening he jumped high in the air, "Gia Gia Nooo ŌGAMA!!" His hands changed from axes into small scythes. Chrono charged at Kent imbued with Busoshoku Haki. Sparks flew with every clash, in a matter of seconds the scythes broke. Immediately Kent changed them into small blades and continued. Chrono landed a punch in Kent's chest, forcing him back. Kent's blades began to rust and deteriorate. They soon fell from his hands. "Whats Wrong Newgate? Can't keep up anymore?" "No it's not that. It's just hard to put a plan in motion." He snaps his fingers. A small pinch grabbed onto Chrono's back and held on tight, breaking his skin. "What the hell is this?!!" He fidgets around with his back and rips off the small gear beetle. "The hell New-" Kent landed a punch in his face. Landing on shore, Chrono stood tall. "I guess we have to go through this again. TIME LORD: CHRONOS!!!" The same clock appeared and the pure energy blast flew out attacking Kent. "I'm ready this time. Gia Gia no Kabe!!" A giant Gear wall formed around Kent, protecting him from the blast. A small slot opened up, "Gia Gia no Mini Gan!!" A small Gatling gun came through and shot round after round of gear like bullets. "This again Newgate? Learn something new!" As the bullets approached him they turned to dust. "Oh I did. And it's something I hid away for quite a while. Gia Gia no Cerberus." - "CAPTAIN RIKER!" Riker is on the floor, bleeding, and with broken hands. But Riker is smirking. A man size hole is in Noah. "It was so simple... Lester, tell the others how to break Noah." "Captain..." "I'm not going to die. Just do it!" "Yes Captain." Lester ran off, to the boat, and Riker smirked. Even if they beat Chrono, he could easily get the boats any other way. Riker, fixed that one. - A loud robotic roar creaked through the forest. A shadowy figure rose to the tops, "What the hell is that?!" Screamed Airi. She looked in awe as the mechanical beast shined with a silver aura. Another head rose from the shadows and another. "A cerberus? What the hell is that doing here?" - A mechanical monster towered high over the trees. It's eyes glowed a bright blood red as they stared at Chrono. "Cerberus...fetch." Kent pointed at Chrono. The beast let out a ground shaking howl. Chrono dashed away from the beast as fast as he could, the large beast pounced on him. All three heads chomped,each taking a piece of the land with it. Chrono turned around and flung some time bombs. Each reflected in a different direction. "Not this time. Maybe you should learn something new." Kent clapped his hands together, "Gia Gia no Taihō!!" They merged into a small cannon. Kent positioned it onto Chrono. "SHOOT!!" A cannonball shot with insane speed. It crashed into Chrono's back knocking him down. The middle head of the cerberus swallowed him whole. "KIYAHHHHHHHHH!" Zozo comes in running, and looks at the Cerberus monster. "Umm... What?!" "Monkey man?!" Shouted Kent. "What're you doing here?" Airi bursts out the forest with her hand on her sword handle. She looked around and locks eyes on Kent, "Kent!!" She exclaimed. She ran to him and hugged him tight. "I was worried about you." "I'm fine. I'm just tired." He slumps over Into her arms. "Are you guys okay?" Asked Zozo. "It doesn't matter!" Lester, running to them, saw the three. "Crap. I need more heavy hitters... But you'll do for now. Follow me, to captain Riker. We know how to break the fleet!" Zozo, looking confused, asked "What fleet?" "Somehow....a fleet of Noah's." Said Kent. Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Time Warp Arc Category:Nobody700